Simpsons Instant Message
by Starii Nite
Summary: The Simpsons Characters sign on to SIM Simpsons Instant Messaging and start chatting. Please read and review!
1. Just Getting Started

The Simpsons Instant Message

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons. Fox does. Not me. I probably won't ever own the Simpsons.

A/N: I haven't written in a LOOOONNNGGG time, so sorry if it doesn't turn out super duper awesomeful. Okay, now to the story!!

Dohnut Signs On.

MrsPoofyBlueHair Signs On.

EinsteinJr Signs On.

KowabungaBart Signs On.

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Homer, I really don't like the screen name that you created for me. It's too ... straightforward.

Dohnut: Marge, your screen names are supposed to be straightforward!!

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Why isn't yours straightforward?

Dohnut: Because mine is straightforward in a different way!! Duh!!

EinsteinJr: Dad, is this why you asked us to get online during school!?

KowabungaBart: Dude, u guyz r doin it wrong!! Ur suppozed 2 talk in chtspek!!

EinsteinJr: I'm waayy too literate to type in Chatspeak.

BartShadow Signs On.

BartShadow: Hey Bart!! I got an SN like you said I should. Hheeeyyy Lisa.

EinsteinJr: ... h-h-hey ... m-m-milh-h-ouse ...

BartShadow: I got a My Little Pony, you wanna come over and play with it?

EinsteinJr: My Little Ponies are for babies. I'd rather read Shakespeare.

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Hello Milhouse.

KowabungaBart: Mom!! You're making me look uncool!!

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Well I'm sorry. Hold on, I have to go check the ribs.

Dohnut: o0o0o0!! Riibbss!! MMMMMMMM drools

Dohnut Signs Off.

HawHaw Signs On.

HawHaw: Hey Bart. Wanna go skateboard? I found this new place over by the sewers!

KowabungaBart: Duh!! Let's GOO!

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Bart! Don't forget to wear your helmet and your butt padding!

HawHaw: LOL!! ROFL! HA HA!!

KowabungaBart: MMMOOOOOMMMMMM!!

MissPoofyBlueHair: Sorry.

MissPoofyBlueHair Signs Off.

KowabungaBart Signs Off.

HawHaw Signs Off.

BartShadow: Well I guess it's just you and me Lisa grins

EinsteinJr: Heh ... heh .. I think .. I'll ... go do my ... BIOLOGY homework! Yeah ...

BartShadow: But we dont ...

EinsteinJr is Away

BartShadow: Take Biology ...

Automatic Reply from EnsteinJr: Running away from that creep Milhouse! AAHHHHH!!

LilWiggum Signs On.

LilWiggum: Hi.

BartShadow: Hi...

LilWiggum: Will you be my new best friend?

BartShadow: ...

BartShadow Signs Off.

LilWiggum: aww

(Thanks for reading!)


	2. More Friends More Fun

The Simpsons Instant Message

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons. Fox does. Not me. I probably won't ever own the Simpsons.

A/N: Here's my second chapter! I'm trying to think of who else I should include in the chat. If you have a suggestion, please tell me!

Dohnut Signs On.

MrsPoofyBlueHair Signs On.

EinsteinJr Signs On.

KowabungaBart Signs On.

KowabungaBart: DAD! Stop trying to make us chat with you! I have my own online life you know!

1ChairSax Signs On.

EinsteinJr: Ugh, it's Allison. Oh, I mean HI!

1ChairSax: ...

1ChairSax Signs Off.

RichWhiteMan Signs On.

BurnsAssistant Signs On.

RichWhiteMan: SMITHERS!! Get me a cup of coffee so that I can stay online and communicate with this magical big box.

BurnsAssistant: Yes Sir.

BurnsAssistant Is Now Away.

Dohnut: Uh ... Mr. Burns ... Hehh... Hi!! ... nervous giggle

Automatic Response from BurnsAssistant: Getting coffee for Mr. Burns.

BurnsAssistant Is Back.

RichWhiteMan: Smithers! Who is this ... Dohnut?

Dohnut: WHY CAN'T YOU EVER REMEMBER MY NAME! IT'S HOMER!! H-O-M-E-R!!

RichWhiteMan: How dare you yell at me!

BurnsAssistant: Homer! You are on one week suspension.

RichWhiteMan: I expect to see you in my office in 15 minutes. STARTING NOW!

Dohnut: DOH!

Dohnut is Now Away.

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Mr. Burns! you type ... very well for a man of your age!

Automatic Response from Dohnut: mumble stupid mr. burns. mumble

RichWhiteMan: Who said I was typing? A highly trained pack of intelligent monkeys are typing for me. Why I would never lift a finger to press a button touched by ... coommmoonnn folk.

MrsPoofyBlueHair: ... Why that must be ... good...

RichWhiteMan: Yes.

MartinSmartyPrince Signs On.

MartinSmartyPrince: Why hello my old chums! How are you on this fine day!

KowabungaBart: Martin, stop. You are SOOOOO stupid. You don't go around in random chat rooms asking HOW IS EVERYONE ON THIS FINE DAY. That's just stupid.

MartinSmartyPrince: I'm NOT stupid! Haven't you seen my log on username?

KowabungaBart: ... Okay. A: it's called an SN. B: you can make it up. I could make my sn be CoolestPerson4Ever, but it wouldn't be true.

MartinSmartyPrince: sniffle You're SO MEAN!!

MartinSmartyPrince Blocks KowabungaBart.

MartinSmartyPrince Signs Off.

BartShadow Signs On.

BartShadow: Heyy Lisa!!

EinsteinJr: um ... Sherri JUST called. I'm going to her house to play ... hopscotch!

BartShadow: I'll come too!

EinsteinJr: Um ... no you can't. Bye

EinsteinJr Signs Off.


	3. Free Chat

The Simpsons Instant Message

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons. Fox does. Not me. I probably won't ever own the Simpsons.

A/N: Everyone, please welcome OTTO!!

Dohnut Signs On.

MrsPoofyBlueHair Signs On.

EinsteinJr Signs On.

KowabungaBart Signs On.

Dohnut: Stupid Mr. Burns. Giving me a suspension. PFFTT!!

MrsPoofyBlueHair: EEEWW!! Homey! You didn't ACTUALLY have to FART when you said PFFTT!!

Dohnut: Yes I did!

MrsPoofyBlueHair: NO YOU DIDN'T!!

EinsteinJr: MOM!

BusDude Signs On.

BusDude: Hey Bartman!

KowabungaBart: How'd you get my SN

BusDude: you spray painted it on the side of my bus, in permanent green spray paint.

MrsPoofyBlueHair: BART! You will go down and clean that bus THIS INSTANT!

KowabungaBart: BUT MOM!! People pee on buses!

MrsPoofyBlueHair: No they don't. GO!

KowabungaBart: But uh ... I'm ...doing a homework project with ... uh ... Bleeding Gums Murphy. He was our substitute teacher!

EinsteinJr: He died a year ago ...

KowabungaBart: Uh .. gotta go. BYE

KowabungaBart Has Signed Off.

BusDude: Well I better get there and wait ...

Busdude is away.

EinsteinJr: I don't think he realizes that Bart isn't going...

Automatic Response from BusDude: Waiting for Bart ...

Dohnut: Don't say I didn't warn him

EinsteinJr: You didn't. I did.

Dohnut: DOH!

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Now Homey, I know today is Thursday, which means Pork Chop Night, but instead of pork chops, I made something better, and more nutritional.

Dohnut: Urrggg ... I mean what is it?

MrsPoofyBlueHair: I bought cow tongue and covered it with brown squid ink sauce, so it looks like Pork Chops!!

Dohnut : DOH!!

EinsteinJr: Uh... apparently there's a sleepover at Allison's house so I can't come home for dinner ... yeah ..bye

EinsteinJr is Now Away.

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Okay ... Wait. I thought you hated Allison

Automatic Response from EinsteinJr: "Allison's House" ...

BusDude has returned.

Dohnut: Uh ... yeah ... Carol, a new worker, is having a ...

MrsPoofyBlueHair: STOP! NO ONE ELSE IS GOING ANYWHERE!! YOU AND BART WILL BE EATING AT HOME! THAT'S FINAL!! UUURRRRGGGGG!!

Dohnut; DDDDDOOOOHHHHHHH!! WHHHHYYYY!!

BusDude: Can I come?

MrsPoofyBlueHair: NO!!

BusDude: Chill. You need to like take a chill pill

RandomSpammer Signs On.

RandomSpammer: asdfasjewrp

RandomSpammer: I stalk you.

RandomSpammer Signs Off.

MrsPoofyBlueHair: Ughh ... what was that?

Dohnut: I have no idea

MrsPoofyBlueHair: I'm going to go take a Simpsylenol.

A/N: RandomSpammer is just a random sn. It's not any Simpsons' Characters. And Simpsylenol is Simpsons Tylenol. :D


	4. Allison and Slideshow Bob

The Simpsons Instant Message

Disclaimer: I do not own the Simpsons. Fox does. Not me. I probably won't ever own the Simpsons.

A/N: Please welcome Slideshow Bob!!

KowabungaBart Signed On.

SlideshowMel Signed On.

SlideshowMel: Hellllooooo Bart.

KowabungaBart: Why do you keep stalking me?

SlideshowMel: How did you know? My SN clearly says SlideshowMel.

KowabungaBart: Oh puhleeez. Your buddy icon?

SlideshowMel: Oh yeah...

KowabungaBart: Hurry up b4 I call the cops.

SlideshowMel: Well... here's the point. I'm going to kill you, again. But for now, I'm going to stalk you.

KowabungaBart: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!

SlideshowMel: WHAT!?

KowabungaBart: You've told me who you are, so technically it's not stalking. HAHAHAHAHA

SlideshowMel: Ugh!!

Wiggum Signs On.

Wiggum: You are now under arrest Slideshow Bob.

PolicemanLou Signs On.

Wiggum: We now have people surrounding your house.

SlideshowMel: How do you have my address?

KowabungaBart: It's in your buddy info.

PolicemanLou: Actually Chief, we're not there yet. We're half hour away ...

Wiggum: LOU!! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO SPOIL THE SURPRISE!

SlideshowMel: Aha! Now to make my escape!

Slideshow Mel is now away.

Wiggum: DARN IT! Thanks anyway Bart.

Automatic Response from SlideshowMel: To Bart's House!!

Wiggum: See you soon Bart!

Wiggum Is Now Away.

PolicemanLou Signed Off.

Automatic Response from Wiggum: Following Slideshow Bob to Bart's House

KowabungaBart: I guess it's just me ...

"Mom!! Slideshow Bob is coming!!"

(A while later...)

1ChairSax Has Signed On.

KowabungaBart: Who are you?

1ChairSax: I'm Allison, Lisa's friend.

KowabungaBart: Lisa's not home. Or online.

1ChairSax: I'm not looking for lisa .. I'm looking for you ...

KowabungaBart: What? ...

1ChairSax: I like you ...

KowabungaBart: Of course!! Everyone likes me!

1ChairSax: What?

KowabungaBart: Well, I'm the coolest person in the school, so everyone likes me.

1ChairSax: Oh ... well I mean I love you.

KowabungaBart: Yeah, everyone loves me because I'm the coolest person in the school?

1ChairSax: I mean will you be my boyfriend?

KowabungaBart: WHAT!?

1ChairSax: WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND!?

KowabungaBart: Uh .. no

1ChairSax: Why?

KowabungaBart: Cuz your a nerrrddd. DEERRRR

1ChairSax: What?

KowabungaBart: Cuz your a NNEEERDDDD!! N-E-R-D!!

KowabungaBart: Well TTYL, DLYLAS

KowabungaBart: Oh, if you don't know what it is, it's Don't Love You Like A Sister because you're not my sister! HAHAHA!!

KowabungaBart Has Signed Off.

1ChairSax: ... I THINK HE LIKES ME! YEAH THAT'S IT! THAT'S WHY HE LEFT!! MHMMM!! I GOTTA COME BACK ON TOMORROW!!

1ChairSax Signs On.

A/N: I hope you liked it!


End file.
